Destiny Forged in Stone
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: Her family dead, her village destroyed; how will our Heroine be able to cope with, now, being the new property of the Pharaoh himself? Rated M for: Lemon, Blood, and Violence.


_Welcome to my newest One-Shot; "Destiny forged in Stone" Now, don't kill me, this is Yami/Atemu x OC- But I'm telling you straight up my OC is _not _a Mary-Sue. I have worked on her profile for so long it's not even funny, I gave her a good few flaws and a good few qualities, I did all the things that a good character could get dammit! All I ask is that you give my story a try, ok? Anyway, ONWARD!_

_*******EDIT*****: **I have fixed my grammatical errors and (After being corrected, thanks Aqua girl007!) This is not a drabble- it's a oneshot *Face Palm* How I missed that I do not know, but I did write this at 3:00am ^^;  
><em>

_***EDIT**_******* 6/8/2012**_**:** __Sorry, there were a few mistakes that I just couldn't let go of... but! I did just sing "Disney Movie Magic" with my choir and at the end the lyrics for the lion king were a little different then what I had here and I personally liked them better so I changed the original to the ones in the song. Also, I had a solo part in the piece! I AM SO HAPPY! Finally, after three long years I get one!__  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do _not _own Yu-Gi-Oh! If you don't have a brain you would try to sue me, if you do have one then you thankfully know that I do not own :D_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to my newest drabble; "Destiny forged in Stone" Now, don't kill me, this is YamiAtemu x OC- But I'm telling you straight up my OC is _not _a Mary-Sue. I have worked on her profile for so long it's not even funny, I gave her a good few flaws and a good few qualities, I did all the things that a good character could get dammit! All I ask is that you give my story a try, ok? Anyway, ONWARD!_

_Summary: When Ariela is ripped from the only life she ever knew, how will she cope with being sold to the pharaoh himself!_

_*******EDIT*****: **I have fixed my grammatical errors and (After being corrected, thanks Aqua girl007!) This is not a drabble- it's a oneshot *Face Palm* How I missed that I do not know, but I did write this at 3:00am ^^;  
><em>

_***EDIT**_******* 6/8/2012**_**:** __Sorry, there were a few mistakes that I just couldn't let go of... but! I did just sing "Disney Movie Magic" with my choir and at the end the lyrics for the lion king were a little different then what I had here and I personally liked them better so I changed the original to the ones in the song. Also, I had a solo part in the piece! I AM SO HAPPY! Finally, after three long years I get one!__  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do _not _own Yu-Gi-Oh! If you don't have a brain you would try to sue me, if you do have one then you thankfully know that I do not own :D_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ariela fought against the Slavers as they dragged her by her chain, closer and closer to the royal palace. Why was a slave acting rebellious and resistant to her master? Simple, she wasn't born one. Oh no, Ariela was bred and grown in the oasis near the mouth of the Nile in the lower kingdom, she had been raised by a farmer to be independent and self-sufficient… until the Slavers came.<p>

The night they came she had come back inside after a hard day's work in the sun, her body muscles that had been sculpted from years of hard work glistened with a layer of sweat. Ariela had been sitting at the table with her father when the alarm sounded. When she looked outside she saw men lining up the village men, women, and children. Locking them up in chains while the ones who had fought back were piled up in a cart a couple hundred yards away, their corpses shining with blood and sweat as their eyes were permanently glazed over in fear and panic.

Her father urged -and ultimately made- her go into the secret cellar on their property that was hidden in their family field. When he had been five feet away from the cellar he had been grabbed from behind by one of the slavers. He fought back against the slaver the whole ten minute trek back to town and his throat was slit for his troubles.

The Slavers spoke in a tongue that Ariela didn't understand but she did understand their body language- they knew that she and her father had a secret cellar but they just didn't know where it was. After a few hours the slavers were about to give up until one of their own from town came racing in; one of the villager girls told them where the cellar was.

Five minutes later she was found. No matter how hard she fought or how much she screamed they would not kill her, they had orders from their captain to go and find Ariela then group her with the others. When she arrived, she was bound by her wrists and ankles, and made to line up with her back against the wall. The leader walked along the line of young girls, prodding each one with his eyes like as if he could see right through their clothing.

He stopped at Ariela, yelled out in a strange tongue to his men, and motioned to her and another girl, Amber. Then they were dragged to a camel and the man who rode the camel went off into the darkness with only the moon and the stars to guide him. When Ariela looked back she saw her whole town light up in flames as the straw and mud built houses burnt away. She turned away from the fiery inferno and the wailing of the townspeople. She buried her face into the silk cloth she had kept on her person as it shined like amethyst jewels in the moonlight- a gift from a visiting Nobleman who came to thank the people for the food they provided for trade and he had appreciated her looks and body.

"A fine wife she will make a man one day," He had said, "It's just a matter of if said man will be able to tame her fire without extinguishing it completely." Her father had given the noble man a strained smile and shook his hand. It was also that day that Amber had come to hate her. She wanted to win the affections of the nobleman and become one of his many brides. But now it seemed that venture wasn't open to either of them anymore- no matter how much one wanted it over the other.

Several miles later they had come to a town to rest the camel and the girls for the night. The next morning they were on the trail to… wherever, the sun beating down on them and sweat gleaming on their shoulders. The man on the camel looked at both of the girls with a strange gleam in his eyes. He tried to question them in his weird tongue but neither could understand. He became angry and sped up the camel making the girls brake out into a full-out run and asked them again in his strange language over and over again until Ariela finally yelled out, "We don't understand you! Why are you doing this to us?"

The man stared at Ariela for a second, and then slowed down his camel to the point where the girls were walking again; Amber had fallen and was being dragged across the desert, Ariela barely stayed on her feet. The camel stopped, the man picked up the brunette from the sand and put her into the front of his saddle, Ariela was made to trail along on foot. The trip was harsh and long, the days were hot while the nights were as cold as ice; chilling Ariela to the bone. The burning hot sand didn't help things either.

When Ariela and her slaver escort came into what seemed to be the outskirts of a city. Amber woke up and started to thrash about, insulting the slaver in any way possible until she was knocked out again by the butt of the man's sword. He stopped at this shop with women in their silk outfits and motioned to the girls, probably to get them ready for selling... Ariela did not put up a fight with these women, seeing as they had enough on their plate with all the men they had to pass through to get to the chambers, grabbing at them as they were held back by the guards. Seeing the same gleam in their eyes as the slaver did.

When Ariela's clothes were removed the silk cloth fell from her person but she snatched it up and made an effort to keep it from the women as they tried to take the expensive cloth from her. They eventually gave up seeing as she didn't want to let it go. Instead they motioned for her to let them cut it in half for her, one half she could keep and the other to be made for her clothes. When Ariela was cleaned her hair had been washed in scented oils making it smell like lilacs and sweet peas, her body also giving off that same scent. The two dirty-blonde bangs had turned gold in the light, her brown hair darkened to a chocolate brown. Her pale skin shimmered in the sunlight and when the very light makeup was applied to her face, making her green eyes shimmer and glow. Some of the girls who had taken the one half of the cloth came back with a new outfit made from the same piece attached and patched together with a translucent, white cloth to make a simplistic silk outfit for her to wear.

Her garment consisted of a Violet tube-dress with a gold hem and came to a little bit above her ankles, the dress extended a few inches above her breasts with two shoulder straps embroiled with gold material like the hem of her dress. Two rectangular pieces of the translucent cloth, each about four feet by five feet and sewn together along the narrow end, leaving a space for her neck, the hems embroiled with the gold material. When the dress was put on her it accented her hips and she looked more like a woman than a farm girl. When Ariela had been deemed ready she was sent back out to the slaver and tied to the camel as they waited for Amber's visit to end, seeing as she put up a fight with the girls.

When she came back she had a simple, blue tube-dress with gold material decorating the hems of her dress and the top stopping above her breasts. Her hair had become teddy bear brown opposed to the muddy brown from all the dirt and sand that had taken up residence in her hair. Her brown eyes were turned a bright hazel from the light makeup. She was also tied to the camel and they set off again. When Ariela realized where they were heading and what she and her fellow villager were going to be used for she put up a fight, a big one. She had freed herself for a few seconds before she had been grabbed from behind and had a collar with a chain attached to her neck, yet she still fought with all of her might.

Now, back in the present, the slaver with the Village girls came up to the gates of the palace and called up to the guards to open the gates. He said something along the lines of "I have gifts to give to the pharaoh." Ariela had given up fighting seeing as she had passed the point of no return a while ago. When the gates opened, Ariela bent her head down and didn't look at anyone or anything. The slaver dismounted from his camel and took Ariela and Amber into the palace, weaving in and out of corridors until they came to the throne room. Ariela raised her head up as the doors opened wide to reveal a grand throne room decked out in marble, silver, and gold. The walls were decorated with pictures of past and current pharaoh's conquests, battle victories, and so much more.

Ariela's observations were cut short as her chain was jerked towards the middle of the throne room to the point where she could barely stand on her two feet. When she did make it to the middle of the room the guards tried to force her to her knees, but being the high-spirited woman she was she fought back, yelling at the guards that she bowed to only her almighty god, not a king who people claimed to be a living god. But, seeing as the guards were ten times her size, she was restrained with her wrists bound to the ground and she lay on her knees with her back to the sky. Amber's faith in her god wasn't strong to begin with and she bowed immediately but her motives were different than that of showing respect.

Amber and Ariela knew who they knelt before. The Nation and Tradition-Proclaimed Morning and Evening star, The ruler over all of Upper and Lower kingdom, The Living god, The king, The Pharaoh… and Amber wanted a piece of that royalty.

"Pharaoh!" called the slaver, "I have brought two maidens before you. Both have come from an oasis in the lower kingdom near the mouth of the ever flowing Nile. These girls were the Cream of the Crop that my leader thought should only belong to you sir." The slaver boasted as he got down on one knee and bent his head.

"What makes you think that the pharaoh wants these two girls?" a council member called out to the slaver,

The Slaver smirked, "This one," he motioned to Amber, "Has a body that can match a goddess and her beauty is truly worthy of royalty! But this one," He pointed at Ariela, "Has a spirit all her own, a body that can _rival_ the goddess's of the divine, her beauty simply more than divine, and her voice rings out like bells whether they be soft as chimes or loud as thunder! Not only that but she is untouched, Pure still." this piqued the interest of the council, the pharaoh's face remained emotionless but his eyes were filled with curiosity.

"What are their names?" The pharaoh's deep voice boomed through the throne room, making Ariela shiver. The slaver blinked,

"Alas, there is only one problem with these girls. They come from a village that speaks a different language than you and I, my fellow Egyptians. Because of this I do not know their names." The pharaoh's eyes narrowed, he stood from his throne and walked towards the slaver and the two girls. He went in front of Amber,

"Rise." he told the girl, but she didn't respond so he motioned for his guards to lift her from the ground. The pharaoh called forth his magician, "Mahad, I need you to go through her mind and learn the language, we need a translator." The magician nodded and did as he was told. When he was done, Amber crumbled to the floor in pain as her head felt like it was split open and her brain prodded with a hot poker.

The Magician turned to Ariela, seeing as Amber wasn't able to speak, "_What is your name, girl?_" he asked her in her native tongue, her head shot up in alarm,

"_How…how did you-?_" Ariela was speechless,

The pharaoh's curiosity peaked. Mahad looked at Ariel straight in the eye, "_I will ask you again, what is your name!_" Ariela flinched slightly,

"_Ariela and her name is Amber._" She answered as she motioned as best as she could to herself and her fellow villager, the pharaoh rolled the names around in his head, liking the way the name "Ariela" flowed. He turned to her and grabbed her chin so he could look her straight in the eye, Ariela's eyes widened as she took in what the Pharaoh looked like. His hair was multi-colored, an onyx-black base with crimson tips, blonde lightening like bangs shooting up into his hair while the rest fell to frame his face. His features consisted of high cheek bones, narrowed eyes, and deeply-tanned skin.

But what was the most striking about his features were his eyes, Ruby red. They shined like jewels as the stared directly into Ariela's soul with curiosity and something else as his eyes looked at her face, neck and body… she blinked as he tore his gaze away, turning to the slaver and spoke to him in a low voice. The slaver smirked and gave him the key to Ariela's chains while Amber was being dragged off towards the Harem for the Noble's and council members, kicking and screaming and cursing Ariela for stealing her chances away yet again.

Ariela's eyes widened even more as she realized what had happened. The pharaoh had taken a fancy to her. She had been reduced down from a farmer's daughter to the pharaoh's personal Pleasure slave. The shock of it had her paralyzed as she was dragged to the pharaoh's quarters. Once she was on the six-person bed and the doors were sealed did she break out of her reverie, panicked and afraid.

Ariela didn't want to lose her virginity yet, let alone to the Pharaoh! The fact that she didn't have a choice in the matter scared her even more to the point where she hid in the shadows of the room for the longest time, shaking in terror. Eventually she calmed down, and started to pace the floor, trying to think of a way out of this situation. When she had sat on the bed again did her mind go fuzzy; being up for three days straight had that kind of effect on people.

Ariela's eyes became heavy as she lay back on the bed, sleep ridden thoughts sluggishly moving about in her mind as her eyes fell close and she curled up on the bed as her dreams took hold, feeling the wind of the nearby ocean at her home caress her skin as she lay in the grass. Hearing children playing in town in the distance and the water flow through the Nile. A soft smile graced her lips.

In the real world she had been sleeping on the pharaoh's bed for a good three hours, curled up with her knees near her chest and her fists near her face. This was the sight that the pharaoh walked in on when he looked at the new slave he had gained ownership of; he ran his index finger over the whole side of her body from her cheek to her foot. After he was done admiring his new slave, he moved her into a more comfortable position and then proceeded to take off his garments.

When he was done he stripped Ariela of everything but her undergarment, took a moment to admire the flesh that was revealed to him, then climbed into bed, wrapped his arm around Ariela's waist and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>[One Year Later]<p>

Ariela sighed as she laid herself out in the royal gardens one hot day, tired from the day's work as she let her feet rest. The pharaoh had a busy day today; signing contracts with certain builders to build the needed buildings and aqueducts for some of the outer cities, checking the farm reports, meeting with the outer cities' leaders, etc. The usual servant that had fetched important documents for the pharaoh had been sick today so the responsibilities of running back and forth to the royal library had fallen upon her shoulders. And run she had, the Pharaoh had a short temper today so he expected her to get the documents he needed in five minutes when the trip to the library took ten minutes!

Ariela's feet throbbed as she remembered running at break-neck speeds all day with at least twenty pounds of texts weighing down on her shoulders, her foot twitched. Her shoulders where probably going to have bruises tomorrow morning, her feet already had the beginnings of blisters, her legs, arms, and back slightly tingled with muscle use. A headache made itself present in the front of her forehead when she envisioned one of the traders that had fought with the pharaoh a couple of hours ago, the yelling match had given her a migraine. A pained moan escaped her lips as she held a hand up to her head, the limb had already been hurting and she tried to soothe the new pain as much as she could with her fingers.

A chuckle ran through the gardens, "If you were in this much pain you could have went to the palace healer." Ariela gasped as she sat up and looked at the source of the voice, promptly glaring at the young king behind her,

"I wouldn't be in so much pain if _someone _didn't have a short temper today, your highness." Ariela retorted as she rubbed her forehead, her headache gave another wave of pain.

The pharaoh smiled in apology, "Sorry, the heat got to me today and the traders weren't helping any either." Ariela sighed as the pharaoh gave her a pathetic look,

"Stop your pouting, that's no way for a king to look." the pharaoh smirked at her,

"And a slave isn't supposed to bad mouth her master, is she?" Ariela glared,

"If I was like any other slave you would have gotten rid of me month's ago." the young king nodded,

"That is true, I would have gotten rid of you if you were dull, but, surprisingly, I get a slave with spirit! So much so that it almost got her in trouble a few times…"

"Oh hush, that was one time and you know it." Ariela glared and lightly blushed as she remembered the time the pharaoh had up and asked Ariela on the matter when the court was in session… Ariela thought her cheeks would have been permanently flushed in embarrassment after that incident, "And if I recall, that was you're doing, not mine."

"Mm, I don't think that was the _only _time. Remember the first time I tried to get you to bathe with me?" Ariela remembered that incident well… It had been a few days after she had been bought off of the slaver and put into the pharaoh's care, she had been wary about the king's intentions when he asked her to join him in an _innocent _Bathing… She had politely turned down his request and had, albeit quickly, bathed in another bathing chamber. (Which surprised her, Ariela thought that he would have forced himself on her sooner… Seemed like the man had integrity and treated woman with respect…) Five minutes later, she heard moans and groans come from the pharaoh's bath as he was… pleasuring himself. The pharaoh's smirk grew bigger as Ariela's blush grew deeper.

"N-no, I think the court room was the only time..." The pharaoh moved closer to her face, '_How'd he get here so quick?_'

"Are you sure? The blush on your cheeks says otherwise…" The pharaoh's smirk turned into a full blown grin as Ariela's cheeks went deep red,

"P-positive." Ariela internally cursed herself as she stuttered, then gave off a slight shiver as he started to lean over her figure, "Your high-"

"Atemu." Ariela blinked,

"What?"

"Atemu, it's my name. Call me by it, none of this 'Your Highness' crap. It's getting a little old don't you think?" Ariela gulped when he came closer…

* * *

><p><strong><em>LEMON BEYOND HERE KIDDIES! Continue till the next text line!<em>**

* * *

><p>Atemu wrapped his arms around Ariela's waist as he locked lips with her, she gasped against his lips at the surprise attack. Her hands coming to Atemu's shoulders, But as Atemu rocked his body against the slave, the hands merely squeezed but didn't push away. Ariela's hand squeezed Atemu's shoulders for a moment before pushing him away, Before the other teen could say anything, though, Atemu tilted his head and bit the other teen's throat like a hungry vampire. Whatever Ariela had wanted to say was lost in a gasp of surprise, and the rest of it was forgotten with a moan as Atemu licked the bitten and bruised skin hungrily. Liking the way his slave had reacted, Atemu began suckling and biting the girl's neck, distracting her as he summoned the shadows…<p>

Atemu laid her down on his massive bed as he went to work on her clothes, '_How in the hell did he get me to the bed so quick?_' she thought as he started to lick up her chest, making her squirm beneath him. When her breast wrap got in the way of his conquest he ripped it off.

"Better than what I imagined…" Atemu whispered into Ariela's ear, she shivered. After a minute he licked at one of her nipples, making her give off a low moan. Atemu smirked as he began sucking on the nipple, twisting the other in between his forefinger and thumb. Ariela's body became more and more aroused, squirmed more and more; enjoying the treatment, her mind turning into mush as the foreplay and teasing continued.

Atemu pulled back from Ariela's nipples as he admired his handy work. Ariela was lying on her back, her cheeks dusted with red, the neck had countless love bites and hickeys, lips swollen, and her chest was covered in sweat and his saliva. Ariela had her hands by her head which was tilted to the side, eyes closed and panting. He moved lower as he removed her underwear, revealing the tuff of brownish-blackish hair that marked her ready for intercourse. Atemu stuck his hand into her folds and stroked her clitoris. He leaned back and watched as Ariela closed her eyes and leaned her head back a bit.

"Sensitive, Very sensitive." Ariela only moaned as Atemu stroked her harder, making Ariela wantonly open her legs more, the pharaoh was going to _enjoy _his Soon-to-be lover's body,

Atemu drew his finger back from Ariela's folds and reached over to the night stand to gather oil in his hands, when he had done so he smeared it on his hands and on his cock, moaning at the sensations. Then, with a smile, Atemu nudged Ariela's legs farther apart with his own and put his hand right in front of her entrance. Ariela shuddered but said nothing as Atemu started to quickly rub his fingers over the entrance, trying to relax it. Once the muscles weren't clenching so tightly anymore, Atemu began working his index finger into Ariela.

"Hngh…" the little village girl moaned, her back arching slightly at the first intrusion. Atemu withdrew the finger only to push it quickly back in, trying to push some of the oil inside as well. He did this several times before he added a second and a third finger into the mix, Ariela moaning and whimpering the whole time. With last rotation of his hand, Atemu finally pulled his fingers back.

Atemu picked up Ariela's legs and put them on his shoulders as he positioned his length close to penetrating her entrance, just barely applying pressure. When the other groaned, he started to push himself in. He wanted thrust in without restraint when he felt that tight heat grip him but Atemu forced himself to go slow, knowing that Ariela was in pain despite preparing her beforehand. But before he could be fully sheathed in the girl, he had to break through her virginal barrier.

So, with a quick flick of his hips he broke her barrier and buried himself as deep as he could go. Ariela's upper body shot up as pain riddled her system, but slowly laid back on the bed when the pain subsided. When she gave a roll of her hips, the Pharaoh started to slowly thrust into Ariela. Atemu allowed himself to throw his head back. "So good…" he breathed, enjoying every second of it as he pushed slowly deeper and deeper until he was as deep as he could get. "So, amazingly good."

Ariela could only pant as she was filled over and over again, the member buried inside of her stroking the sensitive nerves never touched before, creating sensations she never knew of until now. The torturous slow thrusts came in at different angles each time; Ariela was starting to get restless. She began to try to push back at Atemu's thrusts but was stopped by the hold he had on her hips. Atemu shifted slightly and aimed his next tortuously slow thrust in at a different angle. In answer Ariela jerked powerfully under him and moaned.

"There it is," Atemu murmured with satisfaction, pulling back just little before pushing back in and right into the spot he had now found. Ariela reacted with a gasp that sounded almost like a whine and tried to desperately push back to him.

"Faster, please! AH! Faster!" Atemu smirked as he held Ariela in the palm of his hand (figuratively),

"As you wish." Atemu pulled back a little faster this time but then rammed his hips into Ariela's G-spot, a loud whine left Ariela's lips. Atemu picked up the pace, little by little until finally he was pounding her so hard that she could barely even speak,

"Yes… oh yes!… right…right there… m…more…p-please, more! Oh, Fa-AH-aster!" she cried out broken sentences as she begged the pharaoh to go faster, harder. It drove the Pharaoh wild with desire. Soon there was nothing more in his world other than the her tightness and his own upcoming release as he concentrated into blindly taking his pleasure of the female, Atemu's gasps and groans joined the girl's panting and crying. The last thrusts just before Ariela and Atemu came were the most frantic ones and Ariela had screamed under them.

"Uh! _ATEMU!_" Ariela screamed his name into the night as she released, So much for 'privacy for royalty', (1)

"Ugh…ah…_ARIELA!_" The pharaoh grunted as he thrust one more time into Ariela, then he released his seed into her womb, so much so that some of it started to leak out. Their bodies had stiffened for a couple of seconds before Atemu collapsed on top of Ariela, still buried deep within her. With the last of his energy he removed Ariela's legs from his shoulders and covered the both of them with a blanket. The pharaoh wrapped his arms around Ariela once more and they both fell asleep not to be awakened until the day after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK! You're good!<em>**

* * *

><p>[9 months later]<p>

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_Blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

Ever since the fateful night with her late lover, Ariela's life had been an emotional roller-coaster with Bakura bringing the Master of the Shadow Realm himself into the human world when she was only five months along, the sacrifices of over half the priest and priestesses that were in the Pharaoh's court, and the man who had impregnated her dying two months ago, sacrificing himself for his country and his family. Tears came to her eyes as the memories unfolded themselves in her mind of the time that she had spent with the Pharaoh, Mana, Mahad, and so many more…

A hard kick from her womb startled her out of her reverie. Ariela smiled and rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked again, seeming to want her to be in the present at that point and time. A knock came to her door.

"Come in." She said quietly, Seth walked into her chambers and closed the door.

"How have you been faring, Ariela?" He asked, she sighed.

"Not well. Atemu's death is still fresh in my mind and with the baby due at any time I cannot rest easy." Her hand softly rubbed her engorged stomach, "So many things could go wrong during birth…what if the baby died after begin born? Or what if somewhere along the way someone or something decides to kill my child? Would my God be so cruel as to take away another piece of my heart?" She asked as tears lined her eyes again.

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

Seth didn't know what to say, but he guessed words weren't needed as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting squeeze. As he pulled away, Ariela felt a particularly hard kick in her stomach. Seth asked if she was alright but when she went to answer a wave of pain shook her system and she collapsed to the ground from her seat and onto to her knees. A puddle of liquid leaked from her and onto the floor, the chair she had been sitting on had a wet spot in the fabric. Her water had broken some time ago; the baby was coming.

A few hours later the baby boy cried as he began to breathe in precious oxygen, Ariela cried happily as her child screamed and wriggled around while the nurse's maids were cleaning the child. A nurse maid - Rachelle - had held her hand the entire time and gave her support during birth.

"Can I see my baby, please?" Ariela asked as she held her arms out towards her baby. The Head nurse wrapped the boy in a blanket and let Ariela hold the child, "He's so beautiful."

"What's his name going to be?" asked Rachelle, Ariela grinned.

"What the Late Pharaoh and I had agreed on before- Heba." the Head nurse nodded and sent a maid to send word to the adviser, saying that the mother survived and that the baby was a healthy baby boy given the name Heba. An hour after that, Seth had come into the chamber while Ariela held the little boy in her arms, she looked up.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Ariela asked,

"Ariela, the boy you hold is the future ruler of his father's land; the people want to see him." She nodded,

"Ok, but be careful with him. He is Atemu's only heir and my son- he better not be killed by some paid assassin or there will be hell to pay." Seth shook his head,

_It's the Circle of Life_

_It's the wheel of fortune_

_It's the leap of faith_

_It's the band of hope _

_Till we find our place_

"Ariela, Heba is safe from any assassins, the minute a Mage senses an arrow or poisoned dart Heba will be protected- Don't worry. For right now, rest." Ariela mumbled an 'Ok' as she handed her child off to Seth before she dosed off. Seth then made his way to the balcony where he would show Egypt's people the heir to the throne and Future leader. Seth stopped at the curtains before heading out and took a second to look at the child; His breath was stolen away. The boy had clearly taken after his father for his skin and weird hair-style, but what was different was that his eyes were wide, cherubic, and sparked like amethyst jewels, His hair was shaped into a five pointed star with Amethyst outlining the tips of his hair, his cheekbones may have been as high but were rounded to that of an angel's cheeks. Heba cooed as Seth stared at him, his eyes beaming as his mouth was pulled into a smile. Seth smiled at the boy as he tried to grab at Seth's ear rings then the boy promptly started to cry when he figured out the he wouldn't be able to reach.

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle~!_

Seth signaled that he was walking onto the balcony to his adviser who then signaled for the trumpets to blare. When he got to the edge, He took a breath and said,

"Fellow countrymen! For the first time since the aftermath of the confrontation with Zorc, the future can shine bright; Pharaoh Atemu's Heir has been BORN!" The crowd cheered, "The gods' have graced as with a boy! Forever shall he be known as HEBA; Son of Pharaoh Atemu and Grandson of Pharaoh Ahkanamkanon." Seth tickled the boy's nose to bring a smile to the infant's face and then raised Heba up to the sky for all to see.

_The Circle of life..._

_Of life..._

_LIFE!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Review people!<em>

(1) The Pharaoh's name was never to be uttered until after he was dead (or SHE in Cleopatra's and Nefertiti's case :D), Only those reserved for saying his name when he was alive was royalty and that was in private… or if the pharaoh gave the certain person permission… I think.


End file.
